Jazz's Love
by Kittylover9399
Summary: Jazz and Ratchet get into a fight and Ratchet breaks up. This giving Prowl a chance to finally get what belongs to him, which is Jazz. Ratchet tries to get back together but will he when Prowl gives constant warnings that can ruin him. There is rape, R: M
1. Chapter 1

"B-But Ratchet…."  
"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT JAZZ! WE ARE THROUGH!"  
Yelled Ratchet more than pissed towards the black and white mech before him.  
"Ratchet please stop! Think about what your saying. I love you Ratchet! Please don't say this to me! It was only a joke love I—"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT ANYMORE! I HATE YOU! SCRAM! GO AWAY! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
Ratchet screamed grabbing Jazz by the shoulders and pushing him harshly out of medbay watching Jazz fall face first onto the floor before closing the doors and locking them.

Jazz stood up and wiped his face as he turned to look at the locked medbay doors.  
"Love… oh love… my beautiful medic…. Why Ratchet?! WHY?!"  
Jazz yelled out digging his head into his hands, beginning to tear into them.  
"My love…. My love…"  
He whispered continuing to cry.  
"Jazz?"  
Jazz quickly stopped to sniffles as he popped his head up to see Prowl looking down at him, with a gasp he jumped up, trying to stay calm towards the second in command.  
"P-Prowl…. I didn't see you coming!"  
Jazz said with a jump as Prowl brought up an optic ridge towards the third in command.  
"Jazz… you were just on the floor… crying…"  
He responded, worry could be heard in his voice as Jazz gave a sigh.  
"Because I WAS crying Prowl…."  
He mumbled looking down at the ground.  
"Want to talk about what happened?"  
Prowl asked walking over to Jazz and putting his hand on the other bot's shoulder.  
"Can we?"  
Jazz whispered looking up to a caring Prowl.  
"Of course Jazz, lets go to my office and we'll talk about it…"  
He whispered putting his arm around Jazz's shoulders, pulling the bot towards him as they made their way towards his office.  
A sly grin secretly showed on the second's face as they walked, maybe Prowl would finally have the chance to get what was his…..

Ratchet cursed to himself as he sat down angrily, rethinking the last few moments that had happened.  
"Wise ass… that's what he is… and THAT'S WHAT HE'LL ALWAYS BE!"  
Ratchet yelled out standing up as he yelled.  
"DAMN! DAMN HIM! DAMN THE WORLD! DAMN THE FREAKIN UNIVERSE! WHY DOESN'T EVERYTHING GO TO HELL RIGHT NOW?!"  
He yelled taking in deep breaths, once again calming himself before he sat back down, leaning deep into his chair.  
"Why… why does EVERYBODY ALWAYS MAKE FUN OF ME! EVEN MY ONCE LOVE?! EVERYBODY! WHAT IS IT?! SOMETIMES!!!!... Sometimes….."  
Ratchet took a deep breath before finishing his sentence.  
"Sometimes… I HATE being a medic…."  
He whispered lowly as he stared at the ground sadly.  
"What is it…. That I have to do…. To make it all stop…."  
He continued to say.

Jazz sat down on a chair as Prowl sat behind his desk, staring slyly at Jazz.  
"You can start to explain anytime your ready Jazz…"  
He said calmly, both optics on the other black and white mech.  
Jazz slowly looked up and stared deeply at Prowl's optics, taking a deep breath before talking.  
"I should have never done such a mean trick on him…. I don't know what the hell I was thinking… and it wasn't even because the twins convinced me… no… it actually had nothing to do with them. This… this whole thing… it was me, I came up with the plan, I did it all. I'm completely responsible… I…"  
He was cut off by Prowl.  
"Jazz… what are you talking about? You mean, you tricked Ratchet about something?"  
"Yea…. And it's one of the biggest mistakes I have ever done in my life…."  
He whispered, Prowl secretly smirked.  
"Care to explain what you exactly did Jazz?"  
He asked leaning onto his desk.  
"Well…. I kind of…. Moved his tools around… I put them in all the different places so that he would have to search everywhere to find them. I thought he would get a kick out of it but instead he just blew up on me… I-I-I didn't mean to get him so mad…."  
He choked out the last few words, starting to tear up again as Prowl stood and walked over to Jazz, hugging him close.  
"Shhh, it's okay… It's not your fault at all…."  
He whispered as Jazz quirked his head up to look at Prowl.  
"It's not?"  
"No Jazz… It's all Ratchet's fault…. He shouldn't have blown up like that…. It's his fault Jazz, all his fault…."  
"I-I don't know…."  
"Think about it, it was all for some fun right?"  
"Yea…."  
"Exactly…. FUN not well you know…. Tears…."  
"I…guess…."  
"Exactly…. Now don't you worry Jazz, I'll make you feel all better, and you'll forget all about what happened…"  
Prowl whispered tenderly as he moved his face closely to Jazz's.  
"P-Prowl… what are you…"  
Jazz was cut off as Prowl kissed his lips, Jazz gave out an alarmed scream before pushing away.  
"P-PROWL?! WHAT THE!!! NO! NO PROWL! NO! I-I'm s-sorry! B-But I still l-love him…. I STILL LOVE RATCHET!"  
He yelled as he stood, ready to leave, Prowl quickly grabbed Jazz's arm, pulling him back down onto the chair, sitting down on his knees, forcing Jazz to stay put.  
"Really? If you did than you would have never came with me! You would have stayed there like the puppy you are and wait for your 'master' to open the doors and let you back in… you know I'm right…."  
He said kissing Jazz on the lips again as Jazz let out a whimper trying to push Prowl away.  
"PROWL STOP IT!"  
Jazz screamed as the second in command grabbed Jazz's wrists keeping them in the air as he kissed his cheek.  
"You know your enjoying yourself Jazz… relax, you'll enjoy your 'special treatment'….."  
"N-No! Prowl! I don't have those feeling for you! Please! You have to understand!"  
"I do understand Jazz… and very slowly your feelings are beginning to change…"  
He whispered to Jazz's audios before moving his head to kiss a whimpering Jazz again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz's yelps for help were blocked out by the thick walls that made Prowl's office.  
He knew it was too late anyway, it's not like anybody would even believe him if he told everybody what Prowl had done to him, since Prowl is the all mighty second in command and Jazz was only third.  
In the end Jazz finally got to leave Prowl's office, shaking and holding his body close, he let out a light sob as he went towards his room to recharge, yes that was indeed what he needed at the moment, some peaceful recharge to make the pain go away.

Prowl snickered as his doors closed when Jazz left, he licked his lips as he thought about the events that had just taken place.  
"A very pleasurable time that was indeed Jazz…. Let us hope it comes again soon….."  
He whispered as he turned around to get back to his work.

Ratchet had been in a deep recharge until he heard a knock on the doors, with a grunt for having to wake up the medic stood and walked over to medbay doors, opening them to see Bluestreak.  
"This better be for a good reason Blue, because I don't see one injury on you…"  
Ratchet said angrily, his glare shaking the young gunner before him.  
"I'm sorry Ratchet it's just…. Well you see I saw Jazz a few hours before and he was with Prowl. He looked upset too as Prowl led him into his office…"  
Blue said quickly, staring up at the shocked expression which now lay on Ratchet's face.  
"W-What?! Thanks Blue! I've got to go!"  
Ratchet said running past Bluestreak and straight for Prowl's office.

Prowl was reading new reports when he heard a loud banging on the door.  
"PROWL OPEN THIS DOOR!"  
Yelled Ratchet angrily as Prowl let out a smirk, walking over to the door and opening it, giving off an evil like laugh as Ratchet came tumbling in, falling onto the floor.  
Before the medic could get up Prowl quickly put his foot on Ratchet's white back, forcing him back onto the ground.  
"You said it yourself Ratchet, you don't want him anymore…. He's no longer yours…."  
He whispered, keeping his foot on Ratchet's back he leaned down and moved his face closer to the half turned glaring one below him.  
"Well I've changed my mind! Ever heard of mood swings?!"  
Ratchet argued, trying to push himself back up.  
"Oh… such a horrible excuse Ratchet…. Jazz will never be yours EVER AGAIN, he is MINE now…. Not YOURS but MINE! Get that through your head now… okay?"  
He whispered as he put his hand on the back of Ratchet's neck, taking his foot off his back and pulling the medic up so that they could stare at each other, optic to optic.  
"I'll never let you have him…."  
Ratchet whispered angrily as Prowl smirked.  
Prowl tightened his grip on the back of Ratchet's neck, making the medic scream out in pain, smirking he leaned his head forwards and kissed hard onto Ratchet's lips, taking in the scream.  
"We'll see about that Ratchet…"  
He whispered mouth still on mouth.  
Once Prowl finished talking he bit down hard on Ratchet's bottom lip, making it bleed energon before retracting his face away.  
"Let that be a warning…."  
He said before grabbing Ratchet's arm and dragging the medic out of his office, throwing him out.

Ratchet scowled angrily as he walked back to medbay, pressing his hand hard over his mouth to put pressure on the blood flow.  
'He'll pay for what he said….'  
Ratchet thought to himself angrily as he walked into medbay, beginning to open drawers trying to find the right material for his bottom lip.

Later on that night Prowl snuck into medbay, numerous items in his hands, he gave a smirk when he saw Ratchet deep into recharge.  
'I'll MAKE SURE you don't get him back Ratchet…'  
He thought to himself.

Ratchet gave a yawn as he began to wake up but jumped up and gasped as he looked around to see medbay, it was literally destroyed.  
Data pads broken, tools everywhere, drawers toppled, and writing all over the walls, Ratchet gave out an alarmed whine when he saw what was written on his chest, it was written backwards.  
He quickly ran to a mirror and looked at it to read what was written.  
'Make sure you take this as another warning Ratchet… he's mine now! REMEMBER I CAN DESTROY YOUR LIFE IF YOU DON'T DO WHAT I SAY!'  
Is what it said.  
Ratchet let out a sob when he re-read the information, Prowl was serious and meant business; he might never get Jazz back ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

During the last few days Ratchet was forced to stay as far away from Jazz as possible, especially when Prowl was near. He could just feel the death glare he would get from the second as Jazz would try to make some conversation with the medic. Every time Ratchet would be forced to come up with some dumb excuse and before Jazz would be able to react he would run off.  
Prowl smirked every time he watched Ratchet run off, his plan was working.  
'That's right medic, you do what I say and nothing bad will happen…..'  
He thought darkly.

Jazz was slowly changing from being the happy go lucky bot to a miserable mess, he needed his medic back and the fact that Ratchet would run away from him was making him feel horrid.  
'Why… why is he doing this to me…. Why did I ever do that joke? I never knew Ratchet would hold such a grudge for this long….'  
Jazz thought to himself, little did he know that Ratchet wanted to run to Jazz and hold him close to apologize but could not because of Prowl.

Ironhide was walking through the halls heading for reck room when he heard an odd sound.  
"Eh?"  
Ironhide mumbled to himself as he followed where the sound was coming from, it sounded like, crying? But not any crying, it sounded like it was coming from Jazz.  
Ironhide knew he was right when the sound led him to Jazz's door, he reached out his arm and gave a knock on the door.  
"Jazz?"  
He asked, leaning his head on the door.  
The sound of sobs subsided as there was movement heard and than a click, the door quickly opening almost making Ironhide fall forward. When Ironhide regained his balance he looked at Jazz's face, tears were streaked against his cheeks.  
"What… is it Ironhide?"  
He asked lowly as Ironhide gave a sigh.  
"Jazz, your crying…. Again….."  
Ironhide responded with much worry.  
"I know I am…. It's just…. I can't help it okay?! My life has gotten freaking miserable!"  
Jazz said snapping at the older mech.  
"Is it about you and Ratchet?"  
Ironhide asked calmly as Jazz heaved in a large amount of air, giving a small nod.  
"Yes."  
He squeaked out as tears began to slide out from his visor, Ironhide quickly wiped them away and brought Jazz into a hug.  
"I just can't…. I can't do it… he won't talk to me anymore… no matter what, he hasn't even been this mean to the twins before so why me? I just don't know what to do…"  
Jazz said crying out.  
"Please Ironhide, please… help me!"  
He said looking up at Ironhide.  
"Do you want me to talk to him Jazz?"  
Ironhide asked, beginning to wipe away tears once again.  
"Please Ironhide…."  
Jazz whispered out as Ironhide gave a nod.  
"Alright…"  
He responded.

Ratchet was fixing up medbay when he heard the doors open, Ratchet jumped, he could have sworn he locked them, but being so caught up with fixing everything he must have forgotten.  
"Huh?! O-oh…. Ironhide… it's only you…"  
Ratchet said beginning to calm down as Ironhide gave a whistle.  
"So, it's as bad as I've heard, it looks like the whole entire decepticon army came through here…."  
Ironhide responded looking around as he walked towards Ratchet.  
"Yea…."  
Ratchet responded as he put down a couple tools that he was holding in his arms.  
"Listen Ratchet, we need to talk, about something important…."  
Ironhide said as he put his hand on Ratchet shoulder, the medic knew EXACTLY what Ironhide wanted to know.  
"What's going on between you and Jazz, why are you igno-"  
"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS IRONHIDE!"  
Ratchet yelled out, pushing Ironhide away from him as he made a break for the doors, Ironhide quickly stood up and grabbed Ratchet from behind, bringing the struggling mech to a berth and pinning him down on it.  
"RATCHET WE NEED TO TALK NOW! NOT NEVER! JAZZ IS MISERABLE! HE'S CRIED OVER TEN TIMES THIS WEEK AND IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE IGNORING HIM!!! NOW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! AND IF THAT MEANS KEEPING YOU HERE TILL YOU TALK SO BE IT!"  
Ironhide said angrily, Ratchet scowled out at Ironhide trying to desperately kick away.  
"LET ME GO! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!"  
He screamed out trying to lift up his arms from the pin forcing Ironhide to apply more pressure on him.  
"No… not until you tell me what's going on! I PROMISED Jazz that I was gonna help him and that's EXACTLY what I'm gonna do Ratchet…."  
Ironhide replied calmly as he stared at the medic, waiting patiently for an answer.  
Ratchet continued to struggle for the next hour till he finally gave in, he really wasn't going anywhere until he talked.  
"If I tell you… will you promise not to tell Prowl… or anybody for that matter, not even Jazz, not yet that is…."  
Ratchet said calmly, looking at the wall instead of Ironhide's face.  
Ironhide sighed and gave a nod.  
"Yes Ratchet, I do…."  
He responded as Ratchet took a deep breath.  
"Prowl…. He… he… PROWL FORCED ME! I… he just… UGH! PROWL WANTS JAZZ AND DOESN'T WANT ME TO GET BACK TOGETHER WITH HIM! He trashed my place he gave me warnings and will ruin my whole entire life and make sure I live through it if I don't do what he says. WHICH IS TO NOT EVER GO TO JAZZ AGAIN! I CAN'T FREAKING APOLOGIZE OR EVEN TALK TO JAZZ! NOTHING! I WON'T EVER BE WITH JAZZ AGAIN!"  
Ratchet screamed out, holding in hard tears.  
"I can't…. he won't let me Ironhide…."  
He whispered choking as tears were ready to fall; Ratchet forced them to stay in.  
Ironhide's facial expression changed completely as he looked down at Ratchet.  
"Oh Ratchet…"  
He said sadly as he pulled Ratchet up pulling his old friend into a hug, Ironhide never had to give so many hugs in one day, and that was only two, he could only imagine how many he would have to give in the future if this train wreck would continue.  
"Don't worry Ratchet, just like I did for Jazz I'll do the same for you, I PROMISE YOU, we are going to fix this whole entire mess, WE WILL."  
He said sternly as Ratchet's tears finally began to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Days began to pass as Ironhide took charge of the problem, the elder mech had never been so overworked before, going back and forth from Jazz to Ratchet and still trying to keep Ratchet's secret safe until he was given the permission to talk to Jazz about the problem.  
"Aye… the things I sometimes do for others… out of all of them, this one takes the oil cake…."  
Ironhide replied gruffly as he was making his way towards a now cleaned up medbay.  
Ratchet jumped up from his chair as medbay doors opened, afraid it was the twins again but quickly relaxed once he saw it was Ironhide.  
"It's only you…."  
Ratchet replied while walking over to him.  
"Yea… the one and only…."  
Ironhide said sarcastically as Ratchet gave a quick smirk.  
"So Ironhide…. Is Jazz? Well… is he doing okay? Like… is he any better? Are you able to make him feel better at all?"  
"Well, he's a little better… not greatly better but a little. But he still badly needs ya in order to function right…."  
"I KNOW IRONHIDE! But… we need to fix the thing with Prowl first before we can do any of that…"  
Ratchet replied looking down at the floor.  
"I know, but seriously though, what's the most Prowl can actually do?! Sure he's second in command but-"  
"HELLO IRONHIDE! ARE YOU IN THERE?! DID YOU SEE WHAT HE DID TO MEDBAY! AND HE CAN DO A LOT OF THINGS TO ME IF I DON'T WATCH IT!"  
Ratchet said snapping his head up angrily as he flew his arms up into the air.  
Just than there were the sound of doors opening again, as the sound of walking came, when Ratchet looked up he gave out a light whimper when he saw it was Prowl.  
"P-Prowl…."  
Ratchet slightly stuttered out as the second gave a devilish smirk.  
"Yes Ratchet… that's me…."  
He said darkly as he made his way over to Ratchet, grabbing his arm.  
"Come now Ratchet… we have much to talk about… If you excuse me Ironhide, but I need to bring the doctor to my office… to talk…"  
He said as he began to pull Ratchet away, the medic giving out another whimper as he looked at Ironhide.  
Ironhide yelled out as he grabbed Ratchet's other arm and gave a tug, getting Prowl's attention as he was tugged back with Ratchet.  
"I don't think so Prowl… Ratchet is staying HERE, and if you have something to talk about than I want to hear it too…."  
Ironhide said calmly yet with much anger at the same time.  
Prowl growled as he began to tug on the arm that he held.  
"This is none of your concern Ironhide, now I suggest you let go and get lost…."  
He replied dangerously as Ironhide merely shook his head, giving his own tug again.  
"No way… now LET GO!"  
He said pulling harder, the two began to slightly fight and yell at each other as their tugs got stronger.  
Ratchet finally let out a painful cry, struggling to get loose from the hold on his arms.  
"STOP IT! PLEASE STOP PULLING! IT FREAKING HURTS!"  
Ratchet yelled out as he continued to struggle, neither bots let go.  
"Not until Ironhide gets his grimy hands off…."  
Prowl replied, slightly loosening his grip on Ratchet's arm.  
"Prowl you let him go! I refuse to let you take him away!"  
Ironhide said more than pissed off.

Bluestreak was walking in the halls when he heard an agonizing and slightly stressed scream coming from medbay, but the young gunner just shrugged it off.  
"Twins must be bothering Ratchet again…."  
Blue mumbled slightly but jumped a couple minutes later when he heard another scream yet again, this time much louder filled with pain.  
"Uh-Oh…"  
Blue said as he ran off towards medbay and burst through the doors.

When Blue ran in he jumped when he saw the silly yet painful sight, there were three bots involved, Ironhide, Ratchet and Prowl.  
Ratchet was lifted in the air and was being pulled on by the two bots, Prowl holding him by his feet and Ironhide his arms.  
"YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIM!"  
Ironhide yelled out with venom in his words as Prowl yelled out a curse in cybertronian directed for Ironhide who yelled one back.  
"AH! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING TO HIM!"  
Bluestreak yelled out as he ran towards the three and wrapped his arms around Ratchet's stomach pulled as hard as he could, making the four bots fall down, both Ironhide and Prowl lost their grip on the medic as they fell.  
Ratchet quickly crawled away and hid behind Blue, shaking harshly as Ironhide got up and stood in front of the gunner and medic.  
"GET OUT….. NOW…."  
Ironhide said glaring down as Prowl.  
The second in command grunted out as he stood up and walked out.  
"I'll be back for you another time Ratchet!"  
Prowl said loud enough for the medic could hear before he walked fully out.  
Ratchet held his arms and legs close to himself as he curled up into a little ball, his body hurt like hell from the little tug of war, it's not fun being the rope at all.  
Bluestreak looked down at Ratchet sadly and than up towards Ironhide, he stood up angrily and was about to yell at the older mech when Ironhide covered his mouth, ignoring his muffled rants.  
"You alright Ratchet?"  
Ironhide replied looking down at the curled up medic who gave a tiny nod.  
"Yea, I just don't like being tugged on like ropes is all…"  
Ratchet replied as he shakily began to move his arms and legs out, slowly making his way to standing up.

Jazz laid on his recharge berth and just sat there, after much thinking he finally made his choice, he was going to see Ratchet and find out what was going on, whether the medic liked it or not.  
He quickly jumped off his metal bed and ran out of his room, running straight for medbay.

"Alright Ratchet, I'm gonna go now okay? I'll be back tomorrow morning to check up on ya…"  
Ironhide replied as he began to make his way towards the doors, holding a young gunner in his arms who had fallen into recharge not too long ago.  
Ratchet looked over at Ironhide and smiled giving a nod as the older mech smiled walked out of medbay, leaving the medic alone.  
Ratchet yawned and checked the time, it was late.  
"I'm going to recharge, I need some…."  
Ratchet whispered as he stood up and made his way to his office but stopped when he heard the medbay doors open and than close, a new arrival waiting for Ratchet to turn around.  
"Yes, what do you wa---- J-Jazz?!"  
Ratchet said jumping back as Jazz began to approach Ratchet, only having the medic backing away.  
"Shhh, it's okay Ratchet, it's only me, come here…. We need to talk love…"  
Jazz said as he walked back over to medbay doors and locked them, punching a new code in that only he knew in order to un-lock the doors.  
Jazz didn't want to be rude by locking Ratchet and himself in the same room, but he couldn't afford having Ratchet get away from him, he needed to talk with Ratchet.  
'Now I just need to lock his office door….'  
Jazz thought to himself as he saw Ratchet slowly nearing his office, Jazz made his run and jumped in front of the medic, closing the door shut and locking it with his own code once again.  
"Alright love, we need to talk now, so come here…."  
Jazz said as he once again started to slowly make his way towards Ratchet.  
"N-no, please Jazz…. Stay away from!"  
Ratchet said as he ran towards medbay doors and began to punch in random codes, trying to punch in the correct code, Jazz quickly made his way over to Ratchet until he was behind the medic. Quickly moving his hands he grabbed Ratchet's shoulders and began to tug him away from the doors, forcing both mechs to fall onto the floor. Once they hit the ground Jazz wrapped his arms around Ratchet, keeping him still so he couldn't run off.  
"Shhhh Ratchet, I'm not gonna hurt ya, I love ya Ratchet, why are you acting this way love, why?"  
Jazz whispered leaning his chin on the top of a shaking white helm.  
"P-please J-Jazz, let me go… PLEASE!"  
Ratchet yelled out trying to pull away to only have Jazz pull him back towards his chest.  
"Shush now, you will stay Ratchet… I want to know what's going on with you love, I need to know love…"  
He whispered forcing his grip to be tighter around the medic.  
"N-no! I can't tell! Please Jazz no!"  
Ratchet yelled out as he continued to try and pull away, feet digging into the ground as Ratchet's head began to shake back and forth.  
Jazz gave a sigh, what was wrong with his medic?  
"It's okay Ratchet… its okay…."  
He whispered lovingly as he lightly stroked the top of Ratchet's helm, purring down towards him.  
"I know what you did your upset about but I still love ya, and if you want to apologize than don't cause I've already forgiven ya, I love ya so much Ratchet, I do…"  
Whispered Jazz as he kissed the top of Ratchet's head.  
Ratchet began to tear up and cry.  
"Jazz…… JAZZ I'M SO SORRY!"  
Ratchet yelled out as he continued to cry.  
"P-Prowl…. He… he…"  
"What did he do to ya Ratchet?"  
Jazz said worryingly.  
"He warned me! I wanted to apologize from when I yelled at you! But he wouldn't let me! He doesn't want us back together, he didn't want me to talk to you or anything, if I did he would ruin me and let me live through it! He demolished my medbay and left the warnings! I was scared, so scared…. I'm sorry Jazz! I'm sorry!"  
Ratchet yelled out through tears and he shifted in order to dig his face into Jazz's chest, continuing to cry.  
Jazz looked down completely shocked at Ratchet; slowly he moved his head up and glared at the wall in front of him.  
'He can rape me, and make me feel slightly miserable, but HIM OR NOBODY WILL EVER GET AWAY WITH TORTURING MY MEDIC!'  
Jazz thought angrily as he moved his head to look back down at the crying medic…. His crying medic, slowly he adjusted his arms in order to give a proper hug and held him close, lowering his head so that he could lean his forehead onto the top of Ratchet's helm.  
"Now don't you worry Ratchet… I promise you that he will pay for what he's done… to both of us…"  
He whispered down to Ratchet as the medic gave another sob.


	5. Chapter 5

Jazz stayed with the sobbing medic all night through morning, neither was able to fall asleep. Jazz refused to fall into recharge until Ratchet did but he could tell there was going to be none of it for Ratchet continued to shake and give light sobs all the way till morning.  
The sun began to rise as Ratchet finally let out a light yawn, quickly getting Jazz's attention, who began to rub the medic's back lovingly.  
"Go to sleep now love, don't ya worry, I'll always be with ya. I'll be here for ya when you wake up later on today love, I promise…."  
Jazz whispered as he kissed the top of Ratchet's helm who gave another yawn before turning off his optics, quickly falling into recharge.  
Jazz gave a smile as he saw his medic fall asleep.  
'Thank goodness, now I can have some recharge myself…'  
Jazz thought to himself as he turned off his own optics, falling into his own deep sleep a few minutes later.

Prowl was walking through the halls around the same time the two mechs had fallen asleep; he was smirking and heading for Jazz's room. Prowl needed to finally convince Jazz who was rather upset for the past few days that Ratchet doesn't love him anymore and that he should be his bonded.  
"Hey Jazz…."  
Prowl sung out darkly as he went to knock on Jazz's door, which surprisingly opened.  
"Aw cute, you left the door unlocked for me… well Jazz, we need to talk about Ra-What?"  
Prowl cut himself off as he was walking into Jazz's room, he stopped and looked around when he noticed that there was no Jazz to be seen.  
"Jazz… where could he be- oh no…."  
Prowl mumbled as he turned around and ran towards medbay.  
'I KNEW IT!'  
Prowl thought angrily to himself when he looked through the window of medbay doors, there he saw Jazz hugging Ratchet, both in a deep recharge.  
"Ratchet! That damn bastard!"  
Prowl said angrily as he tried opening medbay doors, but to only find them locked.  
"Oh, so that's how your going to play it huh Ratchet?! Oh your going to get it good this time, your going to get it good, just you wait till later on today, JUST YOU WAIT!"  
Prowl said angrily as he began to walk away from medbay, smirking as he started to think if his plan of revenge for the medic.  
'Oh yes, that's a good plan indeed, heh heh heh, he's going to pay real well…'  
Prowl thought to himself darkly.  
He was so caught up with his sick plans that he accidentally walked right into Bluestreak, the young gunner pouting out as he fell onto the floor, the pout quickly snapped Prowl out of his thoughts as he stopped to look down at Blue.  
"Woops, sorry Blue…"  
Prowl said as he grabbed Blue's hand and pulled him up, was he got Bluestreak up he quickly walked away, not in the mood to hear what Blue wanted to say, which was most likely going to be about what happened last night. 

It was mid-afternoon when Ratchet finally began to wake up from his long and peaceful recharge and just like Jazz said he would, he was still there, hugging Ratchet, deep in his own recharge.  
Ratchet smiled as he cuddled his head into Jazz's chest, accidentally waking up the black and white bot.  
"Yawn Hey there love, told ya I wasn't gonna leave…"  
Jazz said in a whisper as he began to pet the back of Ratchet's helm.  
"Thank you for not leaving me Jazz, thank you…."  
Ratchet whispered as he looked up happily at a smiling Jazz.  
"A promise is a promise love…"  
Jazz whispered back down towards his medic.  
Jazz decided to stay with Ratchet the rest of the afternoon until it began to get dark out, he didn't mind spending any day with his medic in the medbay one bit.  
"Hey Jazz, you can go back to your own room now, I don't really mind, besides I have to do some more work on a couple data pads. We'll talk more tomorrow morning."  
Ratchet said as he was sitting at one of his desks, he could tell that Jazz was beginning to get bored.  
Jazz looked up at Ratchet as he walked over to the desk.  
"Are ya sure? I really don't mind at all Ratchet…"  
"I know you don't and that's what makes me happy but I don't mind either, besides, it's hard to do work and look at a sad Jazz at the same time…"  
Ratchet joked as he stood up and poked Jazz's nose.  
"Talk third person now are we"  
Jazz said with a slight giggle as he went to hug Ratchet.  
"Well, okay, but if you need anything at all you come to me room or com me! Okay?"  
Jazz said pulling away from the hug as Ratchet smiled and gave a nod.  
"Okay Jazz, I promise…"  
Ratchet said keeping his smile as Jazz nodded and turned around, finally leaving medbay.  
Once Jazz left Ratchet sat back down in his chair and went back to his work.

That was the moment Prowl had been waiting for, he was waiting for when Jazz finally left.  
"Good, good…."  
Prowl whispered as he saw Jazz leave medbay on one of the security cameras.  
A shaking Red Alert was in the corner, forcing himself to keep quite after what Prowl said to him, he didn't want to get beat up by the second in command.  
Red gave out a whimper as Prowl shot a glance at him and walked over to the security director.  
"That's all I needed to wait for Red… your free to go back to your own work now, but remember, if you open your mouth about one thing that you see on those cameras or about now I'll make sure your dead by tomorrow… Got it?"  
Prowl said strictly, his face mere centimeters from Red's face who gave another whimper and a fast nod.  
"SAY IT RED!"  
Prowl said angrily as he grabbed one of Red Alert's horns squeezing hardly on it as Red Alert yelled out.  
"I PROMISE I WON'T SAY ANYTHING! NOW PLEASE PROWL! LET GO!"  
Red Alert yelled out in both fear and pain as Prowl smirked and let go of Red's horn.  
"Good…."  
He whispered darkly before turning around and leaving the office.

Ratchet gave a yawn as he leaned his head on his right hand continuing to read data pads, it was about health reports that he did for all the autobots.  
"I hate reading these things…."  
He mumbled to himself as he continued to read the health report for Hound.  
"Congrats Hound, you're healthy…."  
Ratchet mumbled as he finished reading the report and put it down with the rest of the finished data pads.  
He reached out to grab another pad but stopped when he heard a noise, he quickly turned his head to look at medbay doors, there was nothing there.  
"Hello?"  
Ratchet whispered as he stood up and slowly made his way towards the doors, he slightly opened one up, no bots were to be found in the halls.  
"Huh, must have just been my imagination…."  
Ratchet whispered as he close the door and turned around, as soon as he turned Ratchet jumped back and screamed out when he saw Prowl standing in front of him.  
"Or maybe… it's not your imagination Ratchet…"  
Prowl whispered as he grabbed Ratchet's arms.  
"P-PROWL!"  
Ratchet screamed out as he was grabbed and harshly yanked towards the second in command.  
"I warned you Ratchet, I did, but did you listen? No! You did not! So now you're just gonna have to pay the price…"  
Prowl whispered as he covered Ratchet's mouth, muffling out his screams for help as he dragged the medic into the halls, bringing him to his own office.  
Once Prowl managed to drag Ratchet inside he quickly threw the medic down on the ground and locked the doors, smirking down towards him.  
"P-Please Prowl no!"  
Ratchet whimpered out as he lay on his back, beginning to try and scramble away from Prowl who quickly pounced on top of Ratchet, pinning him to the floor.  
"W-What are you doing?!"  
Ratchet yelled out as Prowl gave a devilish smirk at the medic.  
"Like I said, your paying the price now Ratchet. I saw you with Jazz! You disobeyed me Ratchet, and I don't like it one bit when bots do that to me! So now your going to pay, yes your going to pay real good Ratchet…."  
Prowl said as he used one hand to get Ratchet's hands pinned above his head as he used his other to glide over Ratchet's cod piece. Ratchet yelled out and gave a shutter when he felt Prowl's hand touch that area.  
"N-No… Prowl please! Please don't!"  
Ratchet yelled out as he shook his head, desperately trying to get away from the pin, but Prowl only applied more pressure.  
"You're not getting away that easily. You're not going anywhere until I'm finished with you Ratchet… and that's going to be a while…."  
Prowl said darkling as he crashed his lips against Ratchet who began to scream out, trying to kick away from Prowl.  
"HELP ME!"  
Ratchet screamed out desperate to get loose.  
"JAZZ! IRONHIDE! BLUESTREAK! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"  
Ratchet screamed looking at the door, desperate for somebody to come; he looked back up at Prowl when he heard a dark chuckle.  
"Oh Ratchet…. Poor, poor medic… nobody can hear you scream… it's just you and me…."  
Prowl responded as he used his glossa to lick Ratchet's right cheek, the medic beginning to sob.  
"He-e-e-elp!"  
Ratchet sobbed out as Prowl began to un-latch his cod piece, the metal hitting the floor; he than looked at Ratchet's reaching out his hand he began to pull the red metal loose, making the medic scream out again.  
"No…."  
Ratchet whispered as Prowl finally pried the rest of the metal loose, throwing it away.  
The medic gave a gasp when he saw Prowl readying himself to enter Ratchet, he couldn't give up yet, he couldn't.  
"NO!"  
Ratchet screamed out as he began to kick out and squirm, sobbing out for help as loud as he could. Prowl grumbled as he used his knees to pin down the medic's legs, forcefully spreading them apart. Ratchet yelled out as he felt his legs being spread out, his cries for help beginning to get louder. Prowl growled, tired of hearing Ratchet's screams and used his free hand to cover Ratchet's mouth, that was all Ratchet had left for hope, now all his hope was gone. Nobody was going to be able to hear muffled screams through thick walls.  
Ratchet sobbed out and a muffled loud scream could be heard as Prowl entered him, it hurt like hell; he wished it was the end and not the beginning of the horrifying rape. Prowl was harsh and quick, showing no mercy on the sobbing medic, who's muffled screams brought much pleasure to the rapist.  
He snickered when he heard Ratchet's muffled helps and whines, and leaned down to lick up the medic's tears as they fell out of his optics and went down his white cheeks.  
Prowl's climax finally hit and he moaned out as Ratchet screamed in pain, his tears falling out quicker and bigger. Once Prowl was finished he smirked and fell on top of Ratchet who was crying out weakly, he was in so much pain which Prowl liked very much.  
Prowl pulled out from Ratchet and put his cod piece back on, once the piece clicked in he stood up, smirking down at the medic who stayed on the floor crying for help.  
"Your price has been paid Ratchet…."  
Prowl responded as Ratchet gave out a sob, his tears sliding off his cheeks and onto the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Transformers Belongs to HASBRO!**

Prowl continued to smirk and stare down at the sobbing medic for a little while longer before pulling an object out of subspace which quickly caught Ratchet's attention.  
"W-Wha…."  
Ratchet said as his optics widened finally realizing what the object was, it was a sedative.  
"W-Where did you get that from?!"  
He asked nervously as he began to slide away from the second again who started to advance on the medic.  
"Simple…. I grabbed it before I grabbed you!"  
He said before jumping back onto the medic and stabbing the object into the white and red mech's arm, forcing the medic to fall into a deep recharge.

"N-NO!"  
Ratchet yelled out jumping up from where he sat in his chair at his desk.  
"W-What is this? How did I get here? W-Was it all a dream?"  
He said shakily as he looked around, he was back in medbay, back in his chair with his reports on the autbots health issues all over his desk.  
Ratchet began to give a light smile of relief but it soon faded when he noticed a new data pad that was placed on the desk before him.  
"I don't remember this here….."  
He said picking it up and reading what it said.  
'Ratchet, what happened was no dream…. It was a punishment for disobeying me, I dare you, just dare you to keep disregarding me Ratchet, go ahead, make your move and get an even worse punishment…. – Prowl'  
Ratchet dropped the data pad in shock after he read the horrifying message twice.  
"I-It…. IT WAS REAL! No…"  
He said as he sat back into his chair in disbelief. He just sat there for the next minutes staring at the floor before his face began to harden, of anger.  
"No… no more… I won't take anymore of this crap… I WILL NOT hide in a shadow any longer and have to be forced to tell the answers! This time I'm going to WILLINGLY SAY what's really going on! I will no longer hold back! I will talk!"  
He said with confidence but gave a jump as he heard medbay doors open, the second that the medic noticed it was Jazz he jumped up accidentally making the chair fall over and ran to the black and white mech as fast as he possibly could. Once he did he quickly wrapped his arms around him and dug his head into Jazz's chest, giving off a sob, Ratchet didn't say that he wasn't still scared or scarred from what happened earlier before.  
"Love…. Oh Ratchet, my poor baby…. What's wrong?"  
Jazz responded with much care as he wrapped his black and white arms around the sobbing medic, holding him close.  
"J-Jazz…. It was Prowl… he saw us last night and… and…."  
Ratchet sobbed out but couldn't finish his sentence.  
"What did he do to you love?"  
Jazz said deadly worried for the worst.  
"He…. Oh Primus Jazz! HE TOOK ME! AND…. Jazz… he… he…… he raped me Jazz…. He wouldn't let me go… he pinned me down and raped me, teaching me a lesson not to disobey him…."  
Ratchet finally said through a scared whisper as he looked up at a now fumed Jazz.  
"I swear to Primus… OH YES I SWEAR TO HIM! HE. WILL. PAY!"  
Jazz said with venom in his voice, holding Ratchet as closely as he could as he managed to get himself and Ratchet to a sitting position on the floor.  
"Shhh baby… it's alright… I'm here now… and I ain't gonna leave ya….."  
Jazz responded as he began to rock Ratchet back and forth as he refused to stop the hug, Jazz didn't even want to let go of Ratchet, he was too scared to see what might happen to him if he did.  
"J-Jazz…."  
"Yes baby?"  
"C-Can you c-conta-act Ironhide f-for m-me?"  
"Of course baby…. Does he know what's going on?"  
"Y-Yes… I want him here… now…"  
Ratchet said as he sniffled, tears refusing to stop.  
Jazz nodded as he made a private com towards the older mech.  
Hey Ironhide… This is Jazz, Ratchet told me what has being going on last night and he just told me that you knew about this too?  
Yes Jazz I do… Why? Did ya need somethin'?   
Replied Ironhide with a gruff voice.  
Yes… you see well… Last night when I got Ratchet to tell me I was hugging him because he was utterly upset and stayed with him the whole night, now sometime during then Prowl saw us together and got utterly pissed. So today when I left Ratchet Prowl took him and RAPED him Ironhide… And-  
I'll be right there!  
Ironhide said cutting off Jazz before he turned off the com.  
It only took a few seconds before Ironhide came running into medbay to see Jazz tightly holding on to a quietly tearing Ratchet. The older mech gave a sigh as he kneeled down next to Ratchet and put a red hand on the white mech's back, leaving it there to let Ratchet know that both mechs were not going to leave him.  
"I swear… Prowl's gonna be in some deep slag now…"  
Ironhide replied gruffly and angrily as he looked over to Jazz who nodded with his own anger on his face.  
"Oh yes he is…"  
Jazz replied as Ratchet slowly lifted up his head to look at two faces, both filled with loving concern.  
"Jazz… Ironhide… I…."  
Ratchet faded off with his sentence not to sure what to say next as Jazz smiled and kissed the medic's forehead.  
"Shush now baby, you go to sleep and old Ironhide and I will protect ya… right Hide?"  
Jazz said with a little smile placed on his lips as he looked over to Ironhide who smiled back and nodded.  
"Yep… so don't you worry Ratchet old buddy, you're in good hands now…."  
Ironhide responded giving one last pat on Ratchet's back before standing up and walking over to medbay doors, locking them and covering up the windows with paper.  
After much soothing talk to Ratchet both Ironhide and Jazz were able to finally get the medic to fall into some much needed recharge.  
A few minutes later Jazz looked up at Ironhide, still refusing to let go of the now sleeping medic.  
"So Hide you ready?"  
"I'm always ready Jazz."  
"Good… now lets think of a plan to kick Prowl's sorry ass…."


	7. Chapter 7

**Transformers Belongs to HASBRO!**

It took a while but finally after some arguing the two bots came up with a strategy that would teach Prowl a lesson that he would never forget. Now the next biggest question was when SHOULD they do their attack.  
"I say we do it right now!"  
Ironhide said angrily, ready to for once kick an autobot's ass. Jazz merely shook his head disagreeing.  
"No Ironhide… we can't… at least not now, I want Ratchet do be able to watch, so that he knows Prowl won't ever go near him again."  
"But Jazz, who knows when Ratchet is gonna wake on up!"  
"I don't care how long it takes! We'll do it when he's awake and that's final Ironhide!"  
Ironhide grunted angrily and turned around, walking back over to medbay doors. Jazz watched him walk towards the doors, slightly jumping up when he began to feel some movement in his arms; a light groan followed the movement.  
"Hey Ironhide! He's waking up!"  
Jazz said with a large grin plastered on his lips as Ironhide came running over, kneeling down next to the two. Ratchet began to slowly turn on his optics, looking at the two bots for a few minutes before speaking.  
"Ohhh, Jazz, Ironhide? How long have I been out for?"  
He asked as he began to rub his head, the stress left him long ago but boy did he have a headache because of all the stress that he had to go through.  
"Just a few hours love…."  
Jazz responded as he began to pet the top of Ratchet's head, able to tell that they medic was in pain up there. Ratchet leaned his head onto Jazz's chest, beginning to feel very relaxed until Ironhide began to talk, completely knocking the medic out of his peaceful time.  
"Ratchet, I want you to listen to me and you're gonna listen to me good. Jazz and I are gonna knock some sense into that asshole Prowl, do you want to watch? Yes or no?"  
Ratchet stared at a very impatient Ironhide before turning to look at Jazz with confusion written on his optics. Jazz gave a light smile towards the look and cupped Ratchet's face with his hands.  
"Listen baby, we are pissed off about what that meany Prowl has done you both you and me, so Ironhide and I are gonna teach him a little lesson….. no do you want to come with us and watch baby?"  
Jazz asked with the sweetest tone of voice.  
Ratchet shook his head no.  
"No…. I don't want to watch, just come back when your finished with him….."  
Ratchet replied looking at the ground as Ironhide stood up and began to walk towards the doors.  
"C'mon Jazz, we've got work to do…"  
Jazz looked at Ironhide and than back down to Ratchet.  
"Alright love… we'll be back in about an hour…"  
He replied, kissing the top of Ratchet's head before standing up and following Ironhide out of medbay, Jazz stopping to blow a kiss to Ratchet before Ironhide grabbed his arm and impatiently pulled Jazz along with him.

Prowl was walking through the halls when he heard a noise, quickly turning around to find nothing.  
"Hmmm… must have just been my imagination…."  
He mumbled to himself, the second he turned he was harshly pushed down to the ground by a pair of red arms. As soon as he hit the ground a pair of black and white arms went under his arms pulling him up as the red arms came back and grabbed his legs, lifting Prowl up.  
"WHAT THE HELL! UN-HAND ME---- Ironhide?!"  
Prowl finally gasped out when he saw who the red arms belonged to, another gasp was let out when he noticed that the black and white arms belonged to Jazz.  
"W-What are you two doing?! LET GO!"  
Prowl yelled out beginning to struggle as he was brought back to his office, once the door was shut closed and tightly locked the two bots threw Prowl down onto the ground, and hard.  
Before Prowl could move Ironhide quickly grabbed him and rolled the second in command on his stomach, pinning his arms onto the ground as Jazz angrily walked over and began to kick Prowl in the face.  
"You've got A LOT of nerve Prowl! "I" –kick- "HATE" –kick- "YOU!!!!!" –harder kick-.  
"Arg! Get off of me!"  
Prowl screamed out as he kept on getting kicked in the face by Jazz, energon beginning to leak out from his nose and mouth as he was lifted up with his arms held behind his back. Jazz smirked as he kicked Prowl hard into the groin, making the higher ranked officer lunge forward and scream out in pain. Jazz kept his smirk as he punched Prowl hard in the stomach and than into his face, afterwards using both hands to grab the points of his red chevron and pulling them forward, harshly bending the metal. Prowl's cries of agony beginning to get louder, loud enough to now be heard through his think doors, beginning to get other bots attentions, who started to tell others to find Optimus.  
Once Jazz was done with Prowl's chevron he grabbed hold to one of his door wings and began to pull as hard as he could, snickering as the wires that held the door wing onto Prowl's back began to snap. Ironhide looked down at Jazz with a slight frown plastered onto his lips.  
"Hey Jazz, enough with his door wing…. Ya know… I think we've taught Prowl his lesson…."  
Ironhide said looking down at Jazz who finally let go of Prowl's door wing, looking up at Ironhide.  
"Yea… I guess… just hold on one second okay… let me just say something to him before I can say that we are fully finished here…."  
Ironhide sighed and gave a nod, tightening his grip on Prowl who finally began to get some energy back to start putting up a fight again. Jazz grunted as he used his hand to grab onto Prowl's chin and hold his head straight so that they could have optic to optic contact.  
"Remember Prowl…. And remember good! This is just a warning… and it will be your first and only warning! So let me tell you what to do so that you don't get hurt like this again…. DON'T. MESS. WITH. ME. OR. MY. MEDIC. EVER. AGAIN! Do we understand?"  
Jazz hissed out, moving his face closer to Prowl's who nodded nervously giving Jazz a smirk who quickly let go of Prowl's chin and nodded at Ironhide who let Prowl drop to the ground as he let the bot go.  
"Alright Ironhide… we are finished here… now lets go…"  
Jazz said turning around to un-lock the doors, the second Jazz went and reached out to open them, they came slamming open, Optimus Prime running in to see what was going on. He jumped in surprise when he saw Prowl, turning around to look at Ironhide and Jazz with a fumed face.  
"What the hell did you two do?!"  
He yelled angrily.

**R/R Guys! Much appreciated if you do!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Transformers Belongs to HASBRO!**

"Well?!"  
Optimus said angrily, trying to keep it together from literally blowing up on the two mechs as he waited impatiently for an answer.  
Jazz took a deep breath before pointing angrily at Prowl.  
"That BASTARD deserved it! What he did! He actually deserved worse than what I gave him!"  
Jazz said with furry as Optimus approached his third in command, giving the bot a death glare. He stopped dead in front of Jazz before speaking to his soldier.  
"Jazz! You have much nerve for talking about a superior officer like that!"  
"NERVE OPTIMUS! I'VE GOT THE FREAKING NERVE! SIR! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT JACKASS DID TO BOTH ME AND RATCHET?! DO YOU?!"  
Jazz screamed out getting a gasp from the group of bots that had been watching by the door, murmurs began to spread about what was going to happen to Jazz for speaking to Optimus in such a tone.  
Optimus slowly began to calm down as he thought things over, there truly had to be SOME reason why Ironhide and Jazz had attacked Prowl in such an abusive and abrupt way.  
"Alright Jazz… explain…"  
He said as calmly as he possibly could, trying to keep his cool as he heard the sick and disturbing story that Jazz had to tell, which the group of bots had overheard as well.  
"And that Optimus Prime sir… is EXACTLY WORD FROM WORD what happened!"  
Jazz said finishing off his sentence with a heave of anger and pain.  
Optimus stared as Jazz for a long time before turning around to look at Ironhide.  
"Ironhide… I'm taking that you were there the whole time?"  
Ironhide looked at Optimus with honest optics.  
"I was there for just about every main event that had taken place sir, especially when Jazz and I saw Ratchet after he told us about how he was raped…."  
Optimus nodded at Ironhide before turning back around to look at Jazz.  
"Ironhide… Jazz… medbay now… Sunstreaker… Sideswipe… you two bring Prowl down to the holding cells from now and keep guard… Now everybody go back to where they are suppose to be…"  
Optimus ordered as he went with Jazz and Ironhide to medbay where a shaking Ratchet was waiting, he smiled up at Ironhide and Jazz but jumped and screamed out in fear when he saw Optimus. Jazz quickly ran over to Ratchet and began to rub his shoulders, whispering to the medic that everything is okay and to sit back down. Optimus waited till Ratchet was calm before talking.  
"Ratchet… from what I've heard… Prowl has been trouble for you and Jazz?"  
He asked making his way over to the medic who kept a tight grip on Jazz's hand for comfort as their leader approached.  
"Y-Yes sir…"  
Ratchet whispered looking up at his leader who kneeled down next to Ratchet so that they could get better eye contact.  
"I see, and what exactly did Prowl do to you?"  
Ratchet hesitated before answering Optimus.  
"He… he… r-r-rap….rapeeeeeee…..J-Jazz…."  
Ratchet squeaked out Jazz's name as he turned to look at Jazz ready to cry and beginning to violently shake which was enough for Optimus to see.  
"Alright Ratchet… that was all I wanted to ask you… okay?"  
Optimus said soothingly as he stood back up and headed for medbay doors.  
"Once I talk to Prowl I will hold a meeting of just you three, Prowl and me… for now you two comfort Ratchet and make sure that he is calm and ready for when the meeting comes…"  
Optimus said before walking out of the doors and into the hallways.  
Ratchet choked out a light cry as he put his head on Jazz's shoulder, earning a comforting black hand, beginning to rub his back.

Prowl waited patiently yet in much pain for Optimus to come, quickly looking up as he heard the talking and the sound of doors opening and than closing, next there was some silence before he heard a voice.  
"Prowl?"  
It was Optimus.  
"Here sir…"  
Prowl responded as he began to hear the heavy footsteps of his leader, Optimus appeared infront of the bars looking down at his second in command.  
"Prowl… what has happened to you? How could you have done such a thing…"  
"THERE WAS NO PROOF OF IT OPTIMUS! UNTIL THERE IS PROOF!"  
Prowl yelled out as he stood, running up to the bars to look at his leader who stared at Prowl for a few seconds before responding to the outburst.  
"Prowl… I think by what I've seen that-"  
"No sir! That's not how things work! There must be proof first!"  
A long silence pursued before Optimus turned around and began to head towards the doors to leave.  
"There will be a meeting about this in two Earth hours, in there all of this shall be discussed…"

The two hours passed as the meeting of the five bots had begun, Optimus listened to the arguments, mostly between Jazz and Prowl, trying to catch any real important information. After about fifteen minutes of listening he finally put up his hand for some silence.  
"Alright… that will be enough… now from what is going on, Prowl his accused of mental torture and two accounts of rape. I do believe about your story Ratchet but I'm afraid we do not have much proof to prove that any of it is true…."  
Ratchet jumped up and stared at his leader.  
"BUT SIR!"  
"Ratchet, please sit down… Prowl will still be placed in the holding cells until anything new comes up about th-"  
Just than Red Alert came busting through the doors, out of breath.  
"I-I'm sorry for interrupting your meeting Optimus Prime sir! But! I have the proof ON TAPE that will make Prowl guilty of all charges… Not just that… but I have a little something to tell about what Prowl here did to me as well…"  
Red Alert said, calmed down by the end of his explanation for interrupting the meeting in such an abrupt manor. Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide stared at Red Alert thankfully.  
"Alright Red!"  
Jazz said happily, jumping up and hitting the panicky security director on the back, earning a nervous yelp from Red Alert.   
Optimus watched the video that the security tapes had filmed, where Prowl went into medbay and was seen dragging out a struggling Ratchet and bringing him back to his office, and later on dragging the medic back to medbay unconscious. He also saw the video where Jazz and Prowl walked into Prowl's office and when Jazz walked out he was in pain and holding onto his body shaking as he walked back shaking to his room. Prime also listened to Red Alert as the security director explained how Prowl had busted into where he watched the monitors and kept him in a corner while he looked at the monitors, waiting for when he knew Ratchet was all alone in medbay so that he could kidnap him, how before he left he threatened Red Alert that he would kill him if he didn't keep his mouth shut.   
Once Red Alert was finished with his story and proof Optimus stood and looked at Prowl, than commed the twins to pick him up and bring him down to the holding cells.  
"I will have Perceptor check Prowl out, this is nothing like him… there has to be something wrong with his mind…"  
Prime said to the three bots before him after the twins picked up Prowl and Red Alert left.  
"Iye don't know and Iye don't care Prime… As long as they keep Prowl away from old Ratchet here than I'm fine…"  
Ironhide say looking up at Optimus who nodded.  
"Yes. Of course, for now though… we will all just have to wait patiently until Perceptor HOPEFULLY finds something… you are all dismissed…"  
Optimus waited until the three bots left, once he saw they were gone he went back down to his chair and began to rub his head, getting a headache during the meeting.  
"I REALLY do hope that there is something wrong with you Prowl… and that this wasn't all really done by the real you…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Transformers Belongs to HASBRO!**

Prowl sat angrily in his cell thinking about his past events.  
"I've been caught…damn…stupid over-anxious security director… stupid weeping medic…. Stupid over-aged grinch….stupid music loving---JAZZ!"  
Prowl burst out standing up heaving a couple breaths before slumping back onto the ground, his door wings moving down.  
"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID EVERYBODY!"  
HE screamed raged as he turned around and banged his head hard against the wall, he continued to do that until he heard movement outside his cell.  
"Ehem…."  
Said the voice where the movement had came for.  
"Who's there?"  
Prowl asked calmly yet filled with anger as he turned his head to see the shadow which walked closer to the bars, enough light now hitting it to be seen as Perceptor.  
"What do you want scientist?"  
Prowl asked as he stood up and walked over to the bars so that he could get a better look at the mostly red bot. The scientist slightly cleared his throat before answering the cop's question.  
"I have gotten strict orders from Prime to check over your CPU and to see if there are any bugs in your systems. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way Prowl. The easy way is for you to come with me quietly and without a fight and the hard way is put up a fight and have the twins drag you out and into my laboratory… so which choice is it going to be Prowl… easy or hard?"  
Prowl glared at Perceptor making the scientist slightly shake before answering.  
"Easy…."  
He murmured as Perceptor nodded and unlocked the cell doors, opening them up and waiting for Prowl to walk out before closing them again. Once Perceptor saw that Prowl was ready to follow him he began to walk out of the cells, checking behind him every so minutes to make sure that the cop still followed pursuit with him. They were soon in Perceptor's lab, once they were the scientist told Prowl to take a seat as he got the equipment. Prowl sat down in a chair waiting for Perceptor to come back, looking around in the room, after a few minutes Prowl got impatient and stood up angrily.  
"THAT'S IT! I'M DONE WITH WAITING!"  
He yelled running to the doors but found they were locked as Perceptor quickly came back.  
"PROWL! YOU SIT DOWN NOW!"  
He ordered running over to Prowl and grabbing his arm trying to pull him back but only to be elbowed in the face, falling backwards and hitting the ground. Prowl began to get angry as he saw the doors were not going to be opening anytime soon, turning around he grabbed Perceptor and lifted him up by the neck, pinning him onto a wall.  
"Unlock those doors Perceptor…. NOW!"  
He ordered giving the scientist a harsh shake, Perceptor lifted up his head and brought up his arms, grabbing onto Prowl's chevron, harshly pulling it.  
"Get off of me! Do not make me engage in combat with you Prowl!"  
Perceptor said kicking Prowl away who angrily jumped onto Perceptor's back when the scientist turned to press the security alert button.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!"  
Prowl yelled looking for something to keep the scientist still with, with much struggling he managed to stand keeping a hold on the scientist, dragging him to the other end of the room and away from the button. Throwing the scientist down he quickly stuck his hand into a nearby machine, pulling out the wires. Perceptor yelled getting onto what Prowl was going to do, quickly standing up but to be pushed back down and turned around by the cop. The scientist yelled out as his hands were harshly tied with the wires behind his back. Once Prowl could tell they were tight enough he flipped Perceptor back around standing up once he did.  
"Now listen good scientist! You're going to tell me that code to open those doors RIGHT NOW! And if you refuse than I'll torture you just like I have with the rest of my victims! So what is it going to be scientist?!"  
Perceptor merely looked away and struggled with his bindings, yelling out aggravated when he couldn't break them. Prowl kneeled down next to the mech and used his hand to grab under Perceptor's chin forcing the bot's head to move so that they could have optic to optic contact.  
"What is it going to be Perceptor? You only get to answer this once!"  
Perceptor brought up enough courage and made his bold mood, spitting into the cop's face angrily.  
"There is your answer you wild ravaging animal!"  
Perceptor yelled into the cops face.  
Prowl smirked as he wiped away the energon.  
"Fine than…. Play it that way you lousy scientist…."  
He said grabbing Perceptor's cod piece, he was ready to rip it off when he heard banging on the door.  
"Hello? Perceptor? Is everything going okay in there? Perceptor?"  
It was Bluestreak, Prowl quickly covered Perceptor's mouth before the scientist could talk.  
"Blue! It's me Prowl! Listen! Perceptor is knocked out and he needs medical help right away! You have to open these doors! I don't know the code to unlock them!"  
Prowl called out sounding as if he was afraid.  
Without thinking the young gunner quickly yelped and put in an override to the code, quickly busting open the doors and running in, another yelp came out of his mouth when he saw what was really going on.  
"P-Prowl… you… you…"  
Blue said shaking as he began to walk away from Prowl who smirked and pulled more wires out of the machine.  
"That's right…"  
He whispered before lunging at Blue who screamed out.

Ironhide was walking through the halls heading for the reck room to get some energon when he heard odd sounds coming out from Perceptor's lab.   
"Hmmm?"  
Ironhide mumbled to himself as he walked over to the doors and tried to open them but couldn't, they seemed to be locked. When putting his audio to the doors he could hear muffled screams.  
"Alright… that's it…"  
He mumbled, taking a few steps back and charging at the doors, busting them open, looking around he gasped when he saw Blue and Perceptor. Both bots were gagged and bound by wires on the ground, frantically trying to get loose. Perceptor began to calm down when he saw Ironhide but Blue not noticing the older mech had walked in continued to struggle and scream out, stopping when he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked up and stopped as well when he saw Ironhide had come, now Blue began to try and talk to Ironhide, moving his head frantically and beginning to struggle again. Ironhide sighed and kneeled down next to him, untying and unwrapping the wires around the young gunner's mouth so that he could talk.  
"There is a note! Right there! It's from Prowl, before he ran off!"  
Blue yelled out as Ironhide stood and walked over to where the note was, picking it up he read what it said.

'I've run off, and will be gone forever, you stupid bots will never find me! – Prowl'

Ironhide grumbled as he looked up from the note, instantly coming Optimus.  
'Hey Prime!'  
Ironhide commed waiting for Prime's response.  
'Yes Ironhide?'  
'It's Prowl… he's run off…'

**Author's Note: R/R PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Transformers Belongs to HASBRO!**

Optimus widened his optics in shock from the news, he knew it, he knew he should have not let Perceptor go on his own with taking Prowl, he should have had someone with him the whole time, in case something like this did happen, which it did!

Is he alright?  
Optimus commed back worryingly, afraid about what he might hear of what Prowl could have done.

Yes, he is fine, but I found Bluestreak here as well….he must have been tricked to open the door when it was locked….  
Ironhide commed back as he walked over to the two mechs, beginning to untie them as Optimus gave a sigh of relief to at least hear that both his soldiers were okay.

Alright….once you are done please come to my office with Jazz and Ratchet Ironhide, we have one main issue on our minds right now, and that is to find Prowl, and fast. With him on the loose right now, it can be bad news for the humans…..

Yes sir

Ironhide responded before cutting off the com and finishing up the untying of the two mechs before him.

About an hour later Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz all walked into Optimus' office, Ratchet having calmed down after the crazy events had begun to calm down. But all his worry quickly struck him again to letting out a distressed moan as Optimus explained to the medic and third that Prowl had escaped and was on the run.

"So…I will be sending out some of my strongest troops to find him, and bring him back as soon as possible…"

Optimus said, finishing off his explanation of what was going on.

Ironhide gently patted Ratchet's back before looking at Optimus, curious about who the leader was going to pick, as if knowing what Ironhide was thinking, Optimus began to mention the subject.

"So far…I would like the twins, Blustreak, Smokescreen, Mirage, Hound and you Ironhide…."

Optimus said as Ironhide nodded.

"Should I find them now sir?"

Ironhide asked as Optimus nodded.

"Yes, find them, and explain our situation to them, the search will begin early tomorrow morning, now, all three of your are dismissed…"

The three bots nodded, quickly leaving Optimus' office.

Prowl drove down the highway, and he drove fast, having his sirens and lights on so that no citizens would get in his way as he continued to drive. He had mixed feelings of where he should be going to, but currently his thoughts were on the Decepticons, and going to pay them a visit, but not to fight them, no, but to JOIN THEM. With a sly grin and a snicker, he continued to drive, heading straight towards the ocean in which the base was hidden at.

The next day had come quickly, the seven bots outside and ready to go with Ironhide in the lead. The red mech turned around to look at his six troops, making sure they had their weapons ready and that they were in perfect shape.

"Alright! Autobots! Role out!"

Ironhide said loudly as he waited for the six mechs to transform before transforming himself, beginning to drive in the lead with Hound next to him who was beginning to scan the area for any traces of Prowl. After about thirty minutes of driving through the desert Ironhide gently nudged Hound.

"Have you gotten anything so far Hound?"

He asked as Hound sighed, having shaken his head no if he was not in vehicle form at the moment.

"Unfortunately no Ironhide, I do not know why, but I'm having a lot of trouble trying to pick up anything of Prowl on my radar…"

He explained, seeming upset as Ironhide sighed.

"It's alright Hound, just keep on trying…."

Prowl stopped on the cliff, transforming and looking down at the water that waited to be jumped in, he was about to but stopped.

"Hmm…this may not be the smartest of ideas actually, this may be more dangerous on my cause, you know what, I'll just wait…for when one of them come up here. But to do that, you've got to get there attention!"

Prowl said to himself before taking out his gun and beginning to shoot it into the water, hoping that the shots would eventually get some of the Decepticons attentions. And getting the Decepticons attentions is exactly what it did, for about five minutes later of non-stop shooting into the water, the three seekers had come flying out. Prowl quickly put up his arm as his hand made the symbol to stop as he put down his weapon and looked up at them.

"WAIT! I have not come here to fight! But to talk! Negotiate! Possibly….become a new member…."

Prowl said, the last four words said in a sly and very dark tone of voice as the seekers held their fire and transformed, Skywarp and Thundercracker looking at each other in surprise as Starscream glared at the cop.

"And how do we know we can trust you?"

The red and white seeker said, flying closer to the second in command before landing right in front of him, looking the black and white mech over as Prowl smirked.

"You just can seeker….you just can….trust me and let me join, and as a reward you will get valuable information about the Autbots. Secret codes, the base, military weapons, and much more, especially since I'm the second in command, also giving me the right to know some very valuable codes indeed. So seeker…what do you say? Deal or no deal?"

Prowl said as Starscream thought things over for a second before turning to look at Skywarp and Thundercracker who both nodded towards him, telling him to go for it as the red and white mech sighed, turning back around to look at Prowl and nodding.

"Fine…deal…"

He mumbled before turning back around to look at the other two seekers.

"One of you fetch Megatron! And tell him to come up here, for we have a guest, and a possible new member of our team…"

Starscream said as Thundercracker nodded, turning around and diving back into the water as Skywarp came over and landed next to Starscream while Prowl smiled darkly.

"Very good to hear…fellow Decepticon…"

**Author's Note: Here it is guys, after about a good two month wait I have FINALLY put up chapter ten, I'm so sorry that it took so long for this chapter but I was suffering from a really annoying writers block. BUT I think it's finally gone now, so yay! Oh and of course, R/R PLEASE!**


End file.
